Fenn Shysa
Fenn Shysa era un humano masculino Mandaloriano, nacido en el planeta Mandalore en los años previos a la Guerra de los Clones . Junto a su amigo de la infancia, Tobbi Dala , Shysa se unió a la fuerza de doscientos doce hombre conocido como los Protectores mandalorianos , bajo Spar - "Mandalore el Resucitador". lucho por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes durante las Guerras Clon y tras una desastrosa batalla en el planeta Norval II , se convirtió en sólo uno de los tres hombres a permanecer en el ejército protector, junto con Dala y Spar. -líder de los clanes-en la cara de una ocupación imperial de su planeta natal Mandalore, y forjar una resistencia guerrillera para eliminar al Imperio, con sus esclavistas y operaciones mineras. Después de muchos años de lucha, los mandalorianos finalmente triunfaron contra los imperiales cuando Dala se sacrificó a sí mismo para eliminar la Suprema , comandante imperial . Aunque su mundo era finalmente libre de los imperiales, Shysa continuó para llevar la lucha al Imperio. Reformó los Protectores Mandalorianos y conducirlos a la batalla junto a la Alianza de Planetas Libres durante la Guerra Nagai-Tof . Los hombres de Shysa jugaron un papel fundamental en la Segunda Batalla de Endor , repeliendo Nagai fuerzas encabezadas personalmente por la Dama Oscura Lumiya . Tras el fin del conflicto y la unión de la Nagai con la Alianza de Planetas Libres, Shysa viajó a Nagi para liberar al mundo de TOF . Después de una larga y distinguida carrera, incluyendo una presencia en la batalla de Mindor , Shysa pereció en el planeta Shogun , salvando Boba Fett de la muerte. En sus últimos momentos, Shysa le imploro a Fett para de que ocupara la posición de Mandalore después de su muerte, la solicitud de que Fett honraría. Biografia Primeros años de vida Fenn Shysa nació en el planeta Mandalore en una pequeña provincia en el continente más grande del planeta. Al crecer, Shysa convirtió en el mejor amigo de Tobbi Dala, y los dos se convirtió en locales alguaciles . Aunque los dos disfrutamos de un descanso con una taza de Mandallian Narcolethe , no eran ciegos a la República Galáctica constante desprecio 's para el bienestar de su planeta de origen. Con el estallido de las Guerras Clon, Mandalore aliado con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, que ofrece sus recursos para ayudar en el esfuerzo de guerra. Con el planeta indigentes y creciente privada de fondos, Shysa y Dala estaban dispuestos a unirse a Nacimiento de los Protectores thumb|194x194px|los protectores mandalorianos En medio de este ambiente entró el Renegado soldado clon ARC Alpha-Ø2, ahora con el nombre "Spar". Habiendo desertado del Gran Ejército de la República antes de que incluso dejara Kamino, Spar llegó a Mandalore con ninguno de los sentimientos pro-Republianos que había sido puesto en sus clones hermanos y tomó la determinación de resucitar a los Supercomandos Mandalorianos. Cuando él comenzó a reclutar soldados mandalorianos desde la local policial , y Shysa y Dala eran demasiado ansiosos para inscribirse. Shysa comenzó a difundir rumores a través de Mandalore de que Spar era el hijo del fallecido Jango Fett , con la esperanza de utilizar la reputación feroz de Jango como guerrero y asesino Jedi como un punto de reunión para sus tropas y un símbolo de miedo a todos los forasteros. También alentaría Spar para llevarse el título de Mandalore, convirtiéndose en "Mandalore el Resucitador" y líder de los mandalorianos. Debido a las similitudes físicas inherentes de Spar que vienen con ser un clon de Fett, los reclutas comenzaron a creer en él para ser el hijo de Fett, y heredero del legado de los verdaderos mandalorianos. Tras su nuevo Mand'alor, Shysa y Dala se unieron a otros policías locales y una docena de ex Guardias de la Muerte y comandos para formar los Protectores Mandalorianos, una de las fuerzas más formidables para luchar por la Csi durante las Guerras Clon. el lugar de Shysa como el verdadero poder detrás Spar se susurraba en algunos círculos, aunque la mayoría lo conocían simplemente como seguidor mas grande de Spar. Guerras clon los Mandalorianos primero vieron accion en su mundo natal mandalore don los protectores intentaron tomar en la capital del planeta Keldabe un taller de Mandalmotors para que ayudara a la Csi despues esto los protectores mandalorianos recibieron varias misiones secretas para la Csi . Alrededor de este tiempo Shysa se encontró con un formidable droide asesino C-3PX el droide le dio a los mandalorianos de crear los droides BL-series droide de batalla legionario usando tecnologia de los separatistas . con su nuevo ejercito droide los protectores mandalorianos cargaron en contra de la Republica haciendo ataques en ejecución en Null.nueva holstice y Zaadja y en Represalia harian ataques en nueva bornalex y kamino a raiz de la muerte de un importante lider separatista, A medida que la Guerra libraba su climax se selecionaron mandalorianos para una mision especial por orden de Darth sidious en la cual Shysa y los mandalorianos se les encargo una mision al planeta norval II el objetivo de la mision era capturar a padmé Amidala pero fueron sorprendidos por una fuerza de ataque republicana puesta por el alter-ego de darth sidious el Canciller Palpatine los mandalorianos sufrieron bajas casi en su totalidad solo sobrevivieron tres mandalorianos spar.tobbi dala y Shysa posterior mente spar decidio renuciar a ser manda´alor a pesar de los intentos de fenn de convencerlo de que retomara el titulo ya que segun el propio spar hacia parecer debiles a los mandalorianos al final ellos volvieron a mandalore con serias heridas psicologicas al precensiar la masacre. Volver a Mandalore En tercer y último año de las Guerras Clon, Shysa se reuniría el desertor clon Fi y su novia Parja en una cantina en Enceri . Todavía bajo la creencia de que mandalorianos harían bien en virtud de un heredero Fett como Mand'alor, se acercó Fi con un cordial saludo y una oferta para "hacer su granito de arena" para el planeta. Sin embargo, internet todavía se estaba recuperando de una lesión en la cabeza del cerebro casi fatal y Parja declinó por él. Se reunirían de nuevo en los siguientes días, esta vez en el Oyu'baat tapcafé en Keldabe, donde Shysa se reunía con Spar y otro desertor clon con el nombre de Sull , quien tenía también pidió que tomara el cargo de Mand'alor y que también se había negado. Shysa ofreció comprar las dos bebidas cuando los vio entrar, aunque Parja le hizo saber que no estaban allí para discutir el tema de siendo Mandalore. Sin inmutarse, Shysa intentó convencer Fi directamente, por el que se fuera para él sus sentimientos en la necesidad de Mandalore para un heredero Fett con el fin de dejar que el resto de la galaxia conocer los mandalorianos seguían siendo fuertes, todavía con la esperanza de utilizar de Jango derrota de seis Jedi con su desnudas manos en Galidraan como un símbolo de fuerza para Mandalore. Cuando Parja sugirió que el propio Shysa tome el papel, él humildemente se declaró un "hombre impar-trabajo" y un "soldado de a pie" y sintió Mandalore necesitaba más que eso en un líder. Fi se negó de nuevo y, al ver que el hombre no se dejaba persuadir, Shysa dejó caer el tema sin rencores y le deseó una pronta recuperación. Cuando surgió un conflicto entre Sull y amigo de internet, el antiguo convertido en Jedi-Mandaloriano Bardan Jusik a la llegada de este último en la tapcaf, Shysa sacó Sull distancia corporal, y les dijo que para resolver cualquier problema que tenían más de una copa amistosa en lugar de pelea en el Oyu'baat. Cuando las Guerras Clon llegó a su fin y el canciller Palpatine declaró a sí mismo Emperador y la República Galáctica se convirtió en el Imperio Galáctico , Shysa se dio cuenta de nuevo con cicatrices del Emperador por su duelo con Mace Windu -y descubrió que su parecido con el notablemente similar a su personaje de Palpatine. En algún momento después, Shysa sería el que puso las piezas juntas para luego contar a la Princesa Leia Organa que había luchado por el Emperador. Poco después de la declaración de Palpatine, Shysa se reunió con el ex Cuy'val Dar formación sargento Kal Skirata al Oyu'baat. Shysa y Skirata discutieron joven Boba Fett, y Shysa indicaron que sintió Boba podría ser Mand'alor, pero Skirata nominados Shysa sí mismo, diciendo que era el consenso general de que Shysa debe asumir el manto. Shysa fervientemente desviado la idea una vez más, diciendo que con el nuevo Imperio Galáctico ofreciendo los mandalorianos trabajo remunerado sin repercusiones por su parte, en el lado opuesto durante la guerra, la gente "animar a un wearin bantha 'un buy'ce". Y fue tal que el tema de la conversación se volvió rápidamente a Palpatine y el Imperio, que estaba interesado en la construcción de una base en el planeta. Skirata pensó que increíblemente tonto como para dar el Imperio un punto de apoyo en Mandalore, pero Shysa afirmó que sólo sería temporal y además explicó que si ellos negaron Palpatine la base, los clanes perderían créditos y el Imperio podrían decidir la creación de una base de todos modos. En cambio, Shysa sugirió que Skirata y sus colegas asociados formación sargento podrían ayudar a entrenar a un ejército guerrillero debe el acuerdo agriarse. Dejando de lado el tema, Skirata vez volvió a sus intentos de influir Shysa para convertirse Mand'alor. Sintió que Shysa era el mejor candidato para dar Mandalore enfoque y declarado en broma-que con un corte de pelo, que haría una multa Mandalore. Shysa acordó intensificar y convertirse Mand'alor, pero sólo si no le gustaba la situación con el Imperio y sólo para "mantener el asiento caliente hasta Boba aparece". Incluso entonces, Shysa estaba ansioso de esperanza cuando Skirata reveló la hermana de Jango Fett, Arla , todavía estaba vivo, insistiendo en que sería bueno tener un Mand'alor femenina. Skirata se apresuró a derribar la idea y Shysa pronto se disculpó por preguntar tanto a él tan pronto después de su hija adoptiva había muerto, ofreciendo su solidaridad y sus condolencias, y reconociéndolo como un buen padre. No pasó mucho tiempo después de su reunión que el Imperio llegó a construir su guarnición y Shysa oficialmente, y de mala gana, aceptó el título de Mand'alor, desconocido para casi todo lo que se hizo en respuesta a sus enfermos sentimientos hacia la ocupación imperial. La Hora de las tinieblas Cuatro semanas después de la transformación de la República en un imperio, Shysa viajó a un viejo pabellón de caza abandonados en de Mandalore Olankur región para reunirse de nuevo con Kal Skirata, lejos de la guarnición imperial está estableciendo en Keldabe. Mientras que el hijo adoptivo de Skirata, Ordo montaba guardia en su speeder exterior, los dos compartieron una botella de tihaar mientras discutían aún más la resistencia, un incipiente movimiento de Shysa consideraba simplemente "la intención de responder de la misma" deberían relaciones con sus ocupantes imperiales están empeorando. Shysa fue personalmente preocupado por los intereses del imperio en la compra de los derechos mineros a la mía para beskar metal en el Tokursh área. Mientras que la oferta era lucrativo mil ochocientos millones de créditos, ninguno de los dos le gusta la idea de lo que Palpatine podría utilizar el sable de luz de metal resistentes para; Shysa también informó Skirata de lista de buscados por el Imperio de los supervivientes Jedi, y su interés en mundos como en Haruun Kal donde sensibilidad a la Fuerza era prácticamente la norma. Shysa también traería hasta su encuentro con el ex Jedi Bardan Jusik y, pensando en su gente y el planeta primero, sutilmente sugirió que Jusik y los hijos que tenía, en caso de que resulten ser sensible a la Fuerza, sería un gran activo para Mandalore. También ofreció una invitación a cualquiera de los hijos de Skirata y amigos, muchos de los cuales eran otros desertores de la copia, de espiar a los imperiales debido a su facilidad de pasar por soldados de asalto. Los dos se separaron en buenos términos, Shysa expresando su confianza en Skirata, aunque Skirata hizo sus intenciones de mantener a su familia fuera de peligro conocidas. Varios días después, Skirata contactaría Shysa nuevo, esta vez a través de comunicador. Cuando el Mandaloriano anciano declaró que tenía algo que ofrecer a Mandalore, el primer pensamiento de Shysa fue que Skirata había llegado alrededor y habló Jusik en ayudándole. Skirata lugar reveló que él y su pueblo había desarrollado un inmunógeno para el Imperio FG36 que era un nanovirus que recientemente se había desatado en el planeta Gibad , matando a todos los habitantes. Shysa estaba preocupado acerca de si o no el inmunógeno-sí un virus que se transmite de persona a persona e indujo un breve y leve enfermedad-fue el plan de Skirata considerar seguro implica extendiéndola por todo el planeta con discreción para que los imperiales no se pongan al día y desarrollar algo nuevo. Con garantías de Skirata, que ya ha expuesto como a su familia a la cura, Shysa le dio su bendición y le diría a los otros líderes de los clanes que habría un "pequeño insecto haciendo las rondas, pero que vamos a estar todo el más fuerte para él" . También consideró aceptable que era probable que los imperiales sí se convertiría inmunizados por la proximidad a mandalorianos infectados. Finalmente, Shysa y sus ex compañero de armas, Tobbi Dala, se vieron marcados como forajidos y criminales por su participación en la guerra. Para recuperar sus pérdidas sufridas durante los combates, Mandalore había legalizado la esclavitud, utilizando Imperiales esclavistas sancionados para ejecutar la operación. Con su propio pueblo que se venden en la servidumbre, los dos mandalorianos se vieron obligados de nuevo en la lucha una vez más, tratando de librar a su mundo de las garras del Imperio. El gobierno, aunque inicialmente hostil a la presencia Shysa y de Dala, secretamente ayudó a los dos soldados , ayudándoles a entrenar unidades especiales de policía en todo el planeta. Junto a estos soldados reclutados, Shysa y Dala comenzaron a librar una campaña en contra de los traficantes de esclavos imperiales, una lucha que duraría más de veinte años. Finalmente, Shysa y sus ex compañero de armas, Tobbi Dala, se vieron marcados como forajidos y criminales por su participación en la guerra. Para recuperar sus pérdidas sufridas durante los combates, Mandalore había legalizado la esclavitud, utilizando Imperial esclavistas sancionados para ejecutar la operación. Con su propio pueblo que se venden en la servidumbre, los dos mandalorianos se vieron obligados de nuevo en la lucha una vez más, tratando de librar a su mundo de las garras del Imperio. El gobierno, aunque inicialmente hostil a la presencia Shysa y de Dala, secretamente ayudó a los dos soldados , ayudándoles a entrenar unidades especiales de policía en todo el planeta. Junto a estos soldados reclutados, Shysa y Dala comenzaron a librar una campaña en contra de los traficantes de esclavos imperiales, una lucha que duraría más de veinte años. Carrera por la tessent Aunque los clanes mandalorianos fueron secretamente ayudando Shysa y Dala en su lucha, Mandalore era apenas un estado rico después de las Guerras Clon, y Shysa se vio obligado a buscar en otra parte para financiar la resistencia. En esta capacidad, Shysa consiguió empleo con el doctor Follnor callat o adscribirse , un arqueólogo con moral cuestionable y una especie de cazador de tesoros. Callat o adscribirse había estado buscando la Alsakan Tessent, un valioso artefacto con gran valor para los nativos Alsakanos personas. Persiguiendo un rumor de que el Tessent había estado con una Guardia de Aldera que habían habitado la estación Kikorie Ast antes de su desaparición en un meteoro ducha, callat o adscribirse, junto con cuatro de sus asociados y agentes independientes que incluían Shysa y un no identificado tallador de sangre , llegó a Ast Kikorie a investigar. Instalarse en Kikorie puerto en el centro académico de Lon Heights, Shysa y sus mercenarios contrapartes eran algo fuera de lugar entre los estudiosos de primer orden. Después de los restos de la estación espacial se buscó encontrar el ídolo desaparecido, se reveló que el guardia no había estado a bordo de la estación cuando se estrelló. En cambio, había sido operaciones shuttling ocupados a la estación en un pequeño barco. El guardia terminó estrellándose su nave a cierta distancia de los restos de la estación, pero todavía no estaba claro si el guardia había poseído en realidad el Tessent. Continuando con la búsqueda, Shysa, pilotando su nave, el Mandalore gratuito, y los otros operativos independientes entró en contacto con un grupo separado de exploradores que también perseguían el Tessent y parecía estar siempre un paso por delante en toda la caza. Después de perseguir a los exploradores a través de varios mundos, Shysa y callat o adscribirse encontraron cara a cara con su oposición. El resultado final de la persecución no era clara; Shysa pudo haber robado con el artefacto, traicionar a su empleador y con el valioso ídolo para financiar su esfuerzo contra los imperiales. Encuentro con los Rebeldes :Leia Organa: "Estoy impresionada ver que tiene tiempo suficiente después de luchar 'volveré' lo que está mal 'para jugar niñera de los chicos." :Fenn Shysa: "Sólo cuando caen malditos me INTA el regazo, señorita." :-Leia Organa y Fenn Shysa Aunque fenn Regreso a mandalore con suficiente dinero para seguir asaltando la presencia imperial en el planeta su enemigo no era sin liderazgo El shinholt conocido como la suprema fue instalado como jefe supremo en el planeta con el objetivo de reclutar mandalorianos con el reclutamiento forzado la suprema tuvo éxito pues en poco meses cada casi mandaloriano había sido capturado y atado con esposas de energía muchos siendo obligados a trabajos forzados en la sede imperial ciudad hueso ,aplastando cualquier espíritu de Resistencia retenido . Alrededor del año DBY 3 la Resistencia formada por shysa tenia la misión de infiltrarse y rescatar a un pariente suyo en la ciudad de hueso cosa que resulto un desastre y dala fue capturado por los imperiales a pesar que su compañero fue capturado shysa siguió luchando usando la táctica de golpear y correr contra los esclavistas. Unos pocos días después de la captura de Dala, el cazador de recompensas Dengar llegaron a Mandalore para capturar Shysa. La campaña del Mandaloriano en el mundo había demostrado ser una espina irritante en el lado del Imperio, y una gran recompensa había sido colocado en la cabeza. Sin embargo, Dengar no pudo completar la caza y pronto se encontró capturado por las fuerzas de Shysa. En un esfuerzo por recuperar Dala, Shysa hizo un trato con los imperiales. Él se convertiría Dengar a ellos a cambio de la liberación de su amigo. Los traficantes de esclavos aceptaron el trato, pero antes de que se podría hacer el intercambio, había otra inesperada llegada al planeta. La princesa Leia Organa, quien estaba persiguiendo rumores de que había ayudado Dengar Boba Fett en la captura de Han Solo , aterrizó en el planeta y se involucró de inmediato en un tiroteo entre mandalorianos y traficantes de esclavos imperiales. Después de comenzar a confundir Shysa con Fett, Organa enteró de la verdadera identidad del Mandaloriano y su propósito en Mandalore. Los recuerdos de Shysa de las Guerras Clon se encontraron con él de nuevo, ya que se encontró con Organa sorprendentemente similar a su madre, Padmé Amidala, quien había sido enviado a capturar durante la guerra Después de dar a Organa un falso testimonio en cuanto a sus hazañas en las Guerras Clon, incluyendo mencionar que Boba Fett había sido su comandante y no Spar, Shysa trajo Organa y su droide, C-3PO , de regreso a su base de , presentado en lo profundo de la selva Mandaloriano. Al ver Dengar a cabo dentro de una jaula suspendida, Organa suplicó al comandante Mandaloriano que la dejara llevar el cazador de recompensas a la base de la Alianza para el interrogatorio. Sin embargo, Shysa oiría nada de él, decidido a conseguir su amigo de vuelta de los imperiales. Organa estaba decepcionado por la negativa, pero formuló su propio plan para asegurar Dengar lejos de sus captores Mandalorianas. Tomando Shysa a cabo en un paseo a medianoche para llevarlo lejos del campamento, Organa dejó C-3PO para liberar al cazador de recompensas de su prisión en suspenso. En su caminar lejos de la base, Organa sedujo Shysa, utilizando un beso forzado a ponerlo fuera de guardia y luego golpeando su cabeza contra un árbol cercano. Con Shysa incapacitado, Organa liberado Dengar, con la esperanza de que iba a pagarle con la información sobre Fett. Sin embargo, el cazador de recompensas le traicionó, su traición a los imperiales para la recompensa por su cabeza. Batalla en la Ciudad de Hueso thumb|200x200px|Beso entre Organa y Shysa. Después de despertar de la inconsciencia, Shysa reunió a sus hombres y trató de detener Organa de liberar a su prisionero. Sin embargo, el grupo sólo llegó a tiempo para ver a convertirse en la víctima de la traición. A medida que la princesa estaba a punto de ser llevado lejos, Shysa sacó uno de los guardias del perímetro y asumió su identidad, vistiendo su armadura de soldado de asalto y siguiendo los imperiales a su base. Después de una breve reunión con la Suprema, que ordenó Organa para ser colocado en las celdas de detención, Shysa liberó a la princesa e hizo un trato con ella: si ella ayudaría libre Dala del cautiverio, él ayudaría a recobrar Dengar y dejar que ella tome la generosidad cazador de vuelta a la Alianza. Después Organa estuvo de acuerdo, los tres de ellos, incluyendo C-3PO, se dirigieron a la celda de Dala. Sin embargo, la presencia de un guardia fuera de la celda de Dala obligó a los tres para llegar a un plan más sustancial. Como Shysa fingió una lesión, Organa y C-3PO lo llevaron hacia el soldado de asalto , con la esperanza de convencerlo de que estaban bajo ataque y que deben dejar su puesto. Por desgracia para el trío, el guardia no se dejó engañar, pero fue detenido de alertar a sus superiores como Shysa le dio una patada en la barbilla, dejándolo FennLeia.JPG Aunque Dala casi atacó Shysa cuando entró en su celda, confundiéndolo con un verdadero soldado de asalto, Dala fue liberado rápidamente, y el grupo hizo su camino de regreso a través de la ciudad. Creyendo que esto es un momento perfecto para lanzar un ataque contra los esclavistas, Shysa disparó una bengala de una de las ventanas de la ciudad, lo que provocó un asalto por sus fuerzas Mandalorianas. Como los soldados de asalto se apresuraron a defender la ciudad, Shysa y Dala aprovecharon el caos y requisaron un aerodeslizador. Volar por encima de las fuerzas imperiales, Organa vio el control maestro para los presos de la energía-links. Concentrando su fuego en el dispositivo, destruyeron el control maestro, liberar a los esclavos dentro de la ciudad. Como estalló un motín, que enfrenta a los hombres de Mandalore contra sus amos opresores, el grupo utilizó la distracción para irrumpir en la oficina de la Suprema. Aunque Dala casi atacó Shysa cuando entró en su celda, confundiéndolo con un verdadero soldado de asalto, Dala fue liberado rápidamente, y el grupo hizo su camino de regreso a través de la ciudad. Creyendo que esto es un momento perfecto para lanzar un ataque contra los esclavistas, Shysa disparó una bengala de una de las ventanas de la ciudad, lo que provocó un asalto por sus fuerzas Mandalorianas. Como los soldados de asalto se apresuraron a defender la ciudad, Shysa y Dala aprovecharon el caos y requisaron un aerodeslizador. Volar por encima de las fuerzas imperiales, Organa vio el control maestro para los presos de la energía-links. Concentrando su fuego en el dispositivo, destruyeron el control maestro, liberar a los esclavos dentro de la ciudad. Como estalló un motín, que enfrenta a los hombres de Mandalore contra sus amos opresores, el grupo utilizó la distracción para irrumpir en la oficina de la Suprema. Voladura abajo la puerta, el grupo se encontró cara a cara con la Suprema, ordenándole que abrir las puertas de la explosión a la ciudad. Sin embargo, la Suprema ignoró su orden, los azotes de una pistola y disparando Dala en el pecho. Como el señor Imperial intentó matar al resto del grupo, Dala extendió la mano y agarró el brazo de tiro, que le impide tomar cualquier disparos más. Mientras que los dos lucharon, Shysa saltó sobre el esclavista, el pecho le patadas. Comenzó despiadadamente golpeando la Suprema con la culata de su arma. Antes de que pudiera terminar su asalto, fue detenido de matar al extranjero por Organa, que afirmaron que podrían necesitar la Imperial después. Shysa concedió el punto, y tendía a su amigo caído. Sin embargo, Dala había sufrido una lesión fatal y fue más allá de salvar. Sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir mucho más tiempo, Dala ordenó a su amigo a salir, prometiendo que iba a abrir las puertas de la explosión a la ciudad. de mala gana, Shysa y la princesa devueltos al aerodeslizador para proporcionar fuego de cobertura para los mandalorianos lucha interior. Sin embargo, pronto fueron atacados por miembros del Escuadrón Alcaudón , una unidad de aerodeslizadores que estaban decididos a acabar con ellas. Los esclavos liberados fueron capaces de frustrar los imperiales lanzando un canal papilla a los barcos que persiguen, la destrucción de uno de los cazas imperiales. Como el resto de la escuadra persiguió Organa y Shysa de nuevo a las puertas blindadas, Dala mantuvo su palabra y los abrió, lo que les permite escapar de la ciudad. Como Alcaudón Escuadrón apresuró a seguir a los rebeldes de la misma salida, Dala cerró las puertas blindadas. La colisión posterior del Alcaudón Escuadrón causó una explosión catastrófica; el fuego de los combatientes caídos comenzó una reacción en cadena de combustible y municiones que construyó sobre sí misma, poco consumo de toda la estructura en el fuego, matando a todos los Imperiales, la Suprema y Dala. La muerte de la Suprema señalizado el final de la presencia de los traficantes de esclavos 'en Mandalore, y el sacrificio de Dala finalmente habían librar al planeta de la influencia del Imperio. Fiel a su palabra, después de la batalla, Shysa recapturado Dengar y le obligó a decirle Organa todo lo que sabía sobre el paradero de Fett. Dengar juró que no había estado trabajando con Fett durante la caza para Solo, pero que él había oído por casualidad una conversación en la que Fett había dicho a una persona no identificada sobre un escondite en el sistema Anga. Shysa decepcionó que Dengar no tenía pruebas concretas sobre el paradero de Fett y pidió disculpas a Organa que su misión había sido en vano. Sin embargo, el golpe demoledor dado al Imperio era suficiente recompensa para la princesa, quien agradeció Shysa y regresó a la Alianza. unirse a la Alianza Tras la muerte de Dala, la tarea de revitalizar los mandalorianos y restaurar el planeta de Mandalore cayó únicamente en los hombros de Shysa como Mandalore. La reconstrucción de los Protectores Mandalorianos, Shysa llevó sus fuerzas en un levantamiento contra el Gran Almirante Miltin Takel , que gobernó sobre el sector Mandalore. La influencia de Shysa también vio a su planeta de origen aliado con la Alianza para Restaurar la República , uniéndose al esfuerzo por derrocar el gobierno del Imperio sobre la galaxia. 1 Este esfuerzo fue finalmente recompensado en la Batalla de Endor, cuando los rebeldes destruyeron la segunda Estrella de la Muerte , matando al Emperador Palpatine y su aprendiz, Darth Vader. Sin embargo, el Imperio no fue desaparecido. Imperiales leales a la Dama Oscura Lumiya pronto se aliaron con el Nagai en un intento de hacer retroceder a la Alianza. 17 La rebelión habían reformado en sí en la Alianza de Planetas Libres , un nuevo gobierno que los mandalorianos abrazaron fácilmente. Cuando se enteró de que la Alianza se vería amenazada por esta nueva amenaza Nagai, Shysa llevó un contingente de guerreros mandalorianos a la base de la Alianza en la luna boscosa de Endor. El Nagai también habían comenzado a atacar abiertamente mundos en el sistema Mandalore, incluso el establecimiento de bases en las áreas circundantes. Durante su viaje a la sede de la Alianza, los mandalorianos fueron acompañados por Bey invasores. Después de llegar, Shysa y Bey fueron a reunirse Organa, pero se sorprendieron al ver a su discusión con Han Solo. Cuando Shysa presenció Solo grab Organa fuerza para hacer su punto oyó, Shysa intervino, agarrando Solo por el cuello y golpeándolo en el la base. Guerra Nagai-Tof Con el regreso seguro de Solo al bosque luna , Organa estaba rebosante de alegría, olvidándose de su argumento anterior.Sin embargo, Shysa se había convertido enamorado de la princesa y comenzó a coquetear fuertemente con ella, al mando de su atención de incluso sus zeltron agregados, Bahb , Jahn , Marruc y Rahuhl. Solo era un poco celoso en cuanto a la situación, pero mantuvieron la boca cerrada, no dejar que los avances manifiestos del mandalorianos le molestan. Mientras que en la luna boscosa, Shysa participó en una holográfico examen para piloto para poner a prueba la competencia de los pilotos de la Alianza. Shysa pasó la prueba, pero ambos Solo y Luke Skywalker no lo hizo, ya que el equipo decretó que ambos pilotos volaron en formas que ningún piloto en su sano juicio jamás intentar. Sin embargo, al igual que esta noticia fue haciendo conocido, se detectó una gran fuerza de naves comandadas por Lumiya en el sistema , en un curso de la luna del bosque. Como se quedaron en tierra e incapaz de pilotar sus naves debido al error de la computadora tanto Skywalker y Solo, Shysa y Lando Calrissian se vieron obligados a tomar el mando de los escuadrones de caza. A medida que la batalla comenzó, los combatientes Nagai parecían predecir maniobras del escuadrón, previendo todos sus movimientos. Desconocido para la Alianza, un traidor en sus filas había traicionado a los planes de vuelo de la Alianza a la Nagai, lo que les permite preparar contraataques perfectos. Shysa y escuadrones de Calrissian comenzaron lentamente a ser eliminados por sus oponentes premonitorias. Por suerte para la Alianza, en la superficie, la tierra Solo descubrió al traidor, Bey, y le dedica en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Con la traición revelada,Almirante Ackbar contactarse Calrissian, diciéndole a abandonar todas las tácticas de vuelo preprogramados. Usando un viejo truco de Solo de los combatientes comenzaron a volar en trayectorias erráticas, enmascarando los ataques de los demás. Confundido por su abandono de tácticas, el Nagai comenzó a perder su ventaja. Lumiya, incapaz de llevar a sus fuerzas de nuevo bajo control, sonó el retiro, con la esperanza de que el Nagai que habían aterrizado en la luna boscosa terminaría la batalla. Sin embargo, debido a la ayuda de Skywalker y de Solo, la fuerza de tierra Nagai fue también derrotado y sus fuerzas capturaron. Con la guerra ahora totalmente comenzado, Shysa siguió al frente de los mandalorianos en contra de la invasión de Nagai. Sin embargo, tras la batalla de Zeltros , el Nagai decidió aliarse con la Alianza de Planetas Libres debido a la llegada de la Tof , viejo enemigo de la Nagai que había esclavizado su planeta de origen de Nagi. La Alianza comenzó a hacer retroceder la amenaza Tof, aislándolos en su base de avanzada en el planeta de Saijo . Shysa participó en la Batalla de Saijo , luchando junto a Leia, Solo, Skywalker, y el comandante de la Nagai, cuchillo. Durante la batalla, Shysa se vio obligado a romper los combates entre Solo y cuchillo, que también pasó a ser el medio hermano de Bey. Los dos estaban constantemente en desacuerdo sobre la traición de Bey, pero la presencia de Shysa fue suficiente para mantener el desacuerdo de llegar a las manos. Cuando Skywalker decidió liderar un destacamento de soldados en la infiltración de la sede Tof, Shysa se quedó con Trif , Maggie , C-3PO y R2-D2 con el fin de mantener una línea de comunicación abierta entre el grupo de Skywalker y Calrissian, quien estaba al mando de la flota por encima de sajio. La batalla y la guerra llegó a su fin cuando el grupo de Skywalker capturó al líder tof, Sereno , con la ayuda de Bey, que fue revelado a ser un doble agente que trabaja para Ackbar. Tras el final del conflicto, la Alianza de Planetas Libres transición a la Nueva República y ofreció la membresía a la Nagai, lo que sugiere que hagan Saijo su nuevo planeta. Sin embargo, la mayoría de la Nagai rehusó la oferta, más inclinados a encontrar un mundo propio. La flota Nagai estableció un curso para su mundo, la decisión de liberar a Nagi del Tof que aún estaban gobernando allí. Shysa unió a este esfuerzo, al frente de sus fuerzas junto a la Nagai. Shysa sobrevivió al conflicto y más tarde regresó a Mandalore. Otras hazañas Shysa y los mandalorianos siguieron luchando por la Alianza, incluso después de su transición a la Nueva República. Alrededor de 5 DBY , Shysa y los Protectores Mandalorianos Resucitados jugaron un papel importante en la batalla de Mindor , proporcionando el impulso decisivo para derrotar al Señor de la Sombra , que luchó hasta el último hombre. Bajo Shysa, los Protectores continuaron para ver el conflicto, pero sobre todo como los defensores de Mandalore. Casi veinte años después Shysa obligó al Imperio a huir de Mandalore, Shysa seguimiento al planeta Shogun 1 en el sector Quence . y fue confrontado por Boba Fett, que estaba llevando a cabo una recompensa colocada sobre la cabeza de Shysa por la kaminoana Taun We la cual queria vengarse de Shysa por su papel en el ataque a Kamino durante las Guerras Clon. Aunque los detalles exactos no están claros, durante este encuentro Shysa pereció en el planeta. Shysa fue capaz de salvar la vida de Fett, pero sólo a costa de la suya propia. Al parecer, rodeado de Sevvets y bajo un intenso fuego, Shysa fue gravemente herido, hasta el punto de que él no habría podido escapar. Para guardar Shysa de lo que llamó "una muerte podrida", y, a petición propia, asesinado misericordia-Fett el Mandaloriano Protector. 23 Con sus últimas palabras, Shysa pidió que Fett tomara el título de Mandalore y ordenara a Protectores Mandalorianos todavía creyendo que un fett como lider seria la mejor apuesta para Mandalore de un líder. Legado Tras la muerte de Shysa, Boba Fett sería de hecho asumir el título de Mand'alor y su lugar como jefe de los clanes. Futuros mandalorianos respetados Shysa mucho para rescatar al planeta del Imperio y para devolverles su orgullo cuando los imperiales casi había golpeado fuera de ellos. herencia de revivir los Protectores Mandalorianos y los lleva fuera de su post-imperial de Shysa período de indigencia fue recordado en su planeta natal, y los habitantes seguía considerando Shysa como un salvador literal de su mundo. Rasgos de Shysa de permanecer cerca del planeta y cuidar el mundo de toda amenaza exterior era bien conocida, y cuando Fett asumió el título y no mantener a los hábitos de Shysa, muchos mandalorianos le molestaba para mantenerse tan lejos de la gente que se esperaba defender. Algunos mandalorianos como Goran Beviin vieron la nueva Mand'alor como no vivir de acuerdo a su predecesor. Sin embargo, estas comparaciones no pararon de Fett también admirando Shysa. Incluso antes de conocer a Shysa sobre el Shogun, Fett sostuvo al líder Mandaloriano en alta estima. Durante su búsqueda de Jodo Kast , que estaba decepcionado al descubrir que Kast no era Shysa o Dala, a juzgar Kast por no tener "obtuvo su armadura." Un monumento a Shysa fue erigido en Mandalore por Fett, y su casco se consideró una reliquia entre los mandalorianos. Personalidad y rasgos Fenn Shysa era un hombre honorable con un fuerte sentido de la moral. Él se dedicó a sus compañeros de armas, sobre todo Tobbi Dala, a quien amaba como a un hermano. Durante la campaña para liberar a Mandalore del Imperio, Shysa tendía personalmente las heridas de sus compañeros de armas, ayudando a sus hombres a través de la peor de las lesiones. Además de la devoción a sus tropas en la batalla, Shysa era algo así como un romántico, y alrededor de la Princesa Organa, no podía evitar sentirse protector, incluso atacando a su novio, Han Solo, cuando parecía que podía hacerle daño. Shysa también fue al parecer algo de un lingüista, ya que tenía la capacidad de hablar shyriiwook , una habilidad que la mayoría de los seres humanos fueron incapaces de dominar. Si bien probado como un soldado feroz, Shysa también tuvieron una racha de compasión, extendiendo sus esfuerzos hacia otras causas justas que necesitaban su ayuda, como la campaña Nagai para retomar su planeta natal de los tof. Shysa hablaba con un fuerte acento en la lucha para liberar a Mandalore, pero en el momento de la Guerra Nagai-Tof, este rasgo había desaparecido.casco de Shysa se distinguía de los demás con dos swooshes notables, conocidos como ojos Jaig , a cada lado del casco, una característica que se adoptó en diferentes formas por los Protectores Mandalorianos en las Guerras Clon.Sin embargo, al igual que con su acento, por la época del conflicto con el Nagai, que había empezado a llevar un casco normal sin signos distintivos presentes. Apariciones * Imperial Commando: 501st * Shadow Games (sólo en mención indirecta) (como el Mandalore) * Star Wars 68: The Search Begins (Primera aparición) * Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone * Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away * Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess * Star Wars 100: First Strike * Star Wars 107: All Together Now * Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction (Sólo mencionado) * Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor * Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines(Sólo mencionado) * Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice (Sólo mencionado) * Legacy of the Force: Revelation (Sólo mencionado) * Legacy of the Force: Invincible (Sólo mencionado) Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Individuos de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Mandalorianos